


Understanding

by airspaniel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexuality, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sherlock knows this.</i></p><p><i>He doesn't understand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherlock_ldws**](http://sherlock-ldws.livejournal.com/) week six. Prompt: Asexual/Celibate Sherlock

Sex is a powerful motivator. As an incentive; a reward. As a punishment, when withheld. An irresistible temptation.

Crimes of passion, they're called. The most common, most violent, and most insultingly transparent of cases.

Sherlock knows this.

He doesn't understand.

Doesn't understand how the human body can override the mind, can eliminate logic and reason and leave nothing but base need; primal instinct.

He's never had this problem. He is thankful for it.

John lowers his paper, brow furrowed slightly in concern. "Everything all right, Sherlock?" His eyes are very blue, and very kind.

Sherlock wonders if he's missing something.


End file.
